1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table saw and more particularly, to an eye-protection cover quick-release structure for table saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Convenience and safety are emphasized factors of the functioning of a machine tool. For example, when designing the mounting arrangement of an eye-protection cover and a spreader for a table saw, connection stability and quick detachability are important factors must be taken into account.
FIGS. 1˜3 illustrates the mounting arrangement of an eye-protection cover 1 and a spreader 5 for table saw according to the prior art. According to this design, the eye-protection cover 1 includes a cover body 2, a bracket 3 pivoted with its one end to the cover body 2, and a quick-release 4 provided at the other end of the bracket 3 for quickly detachably connecting the bracket 3 to the spreader 5. The quick-release 4 includes a left axle sleeve 4a, a right axle sleeve 4b respectively fastened to a left board 3a and a right board 3b of the bracket 3 with a respective nut 4c, a spring 4d and a bushing 4e mounted in the left axle sleeve 4a, and a press member 4f mounted in the right axle sleeve 4b, thereby defining an abutment line L that is kept passing through the contact area between the bushing 4e and the press member 4f. 
The spring 4d imparts a pressure to the bushing 4e to force the housing 4e into a circular through hole 5a near the top edge of the spreader 5, thereby securing the eye-protection cover 1 to the spreader 5. When wishing to separate the eye-protection cover 1 from the spreader 5, lift the cover body 2 with one hand to have the quick-release 4 be exposed to the outside, and then press the press member 4f with the other hand to push the bushing 4e backwards and to further change the position of the abutment line L, as shown in FIG. 3. When the abutment line L is in alignment with the spreader 5, pull the cover body 2 to carry the bracket 3 away from the spreader 5. However, it is difficult to move the abutment line L into accurate alignment with the spreader 5. The user may have to push and release the press member 4f and simultaneously lifting the cover body 2 several times, trying to control the applied pressure accurately. When connecting the eye-protection cover 1 to the spreader 5, the installation may be done after through several trials.